


idyll

by cryptidlibrarian



Series: Wayhaven Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, offscreen sexual content, wayhaven week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidlibrarian/pseuds/cryptidlibrarian
Summary: Liberty Gokhale plans the perfect vacation.Written for Wayhaven Week, for the Day 4 prompt "Tranquil".
Relationships: Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: Wayhaven Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829665
Kudos: 12





	idyll

There are few things Liberty likes better than a job well done, and this time she knows she’s knocked it out of the park. Morgan had grit her teeth at the idea of Liberty going off on yet another scientific conference ‘vacation’, after the near disaster of the last one. Rome was far too busy, far too peopled, and there’d been the whole incident with that nosy satyr that had entirely ruined Liberty’s day at the spa. But she’d told Morgan that this time would be different.

And it had been.

Things had already been starting to look up for Morgan when Liberty took them, in their rented car, along a road that ran  _ deep _ into the woods, the forest thick and tall either side of them. The car radio had been kept off and the car was free of the artificial air fresheners that most rented vehicles were steeped in. And when they’d come to a stop, it was in front of an elegant little cabin on the edge of the beach- the air full of the piney smell of the forest, as well as the cool salt of the sea nearby.

Hard to find anything much to complain about, really. Liberty hadn’t said a word, but it was clear the woman was preening. She always looked so goddamn good when she was pleased with herself, and Morgan barely let her get inside the door before she was pressing the detective against the wall. Her bag was dropped, freeing up her hands to slide around Liberty’s waist, down over her ample ass, giving her a two-handed squeeze through her skirt.

Liberty laughs as she pulls out of the heady kiss, head rocking back to expose her long, lovely throat, and Morgan takes the opportunity as it is given, mouthing at the soft hollow that smells and tastes so intensely  _ Liberty _ .

“At least let us get the bags all in,” Liberty murmurs after a moment of indulging this, her voice satisfyingly breathy that Morgan steps back, running her tongue over her lips.

She does help her get the bags in again. She doesn’t go on the attack next until she knows where the bed is, and Liberty makes no attempt to stop her  _ this _ time.

They have time to indulge, and Morgan wants to make the most of it. And Liberty  _ has _ done well to improve on Rome. The cabin sits at the top of a small, private beach, perfectly secluded while being still within a short driving range to the convention centre. Morgan doesn’t know what this particular conference is about- doesn’t matter too much, really. She drives in with Liberty, trails around after her, suffering the sweaty, clustered people. She doesn’t even need to do much to dissuade the thankfully few men who are a little  _ too _ interested in her girlfriend. Word gets around that Liberty Gokhale is off limits, and Morgan is just fine with that.

And when the day is over, they return to the cabin. The first few days Liberty is occupied with papers and business cards but, at last, a day comes when she hasn’t any interest in attending the conference, and she declares that she’s going down to the beach. Morgan’s not fond of the idea of sand, but the day is overcast and on the warm end of mild, and she’s happy enough to follow Liberty in her bikini and sarong.

As it turns out, Liberty isn’t one for swimming so much as lazing on the beach with a book, stretched out on a towel, a sun umbrella set up in case the clouds decide to shift and open up. Morgan stretches out on her side, turned so she can watch Liberty as she turns the page of her book. The surf washes gently across the shore, the trees creak and rustle and sway, and the world feels… quiet.

Morgan doesn’t realise she’s falling asleep. She doesn’t have any dreams, either- just the comfortable empty black.

She wakes to a kiss. It’s soft, soft enough to be a dream, but she knows it’s not when she reaches up to clasp at Liberty’s cheek, fingers slipping around behind a very solid and real neck. Liberty hums, and Morgan can feel the curve of her pleased smile before she pulls back.

“Felt like waking Sleeping Beauty,” Liberty murmurs, propped up on her elbows, face still close enough that Morgan can feel her breath. Morgan’s teeth rake over her lower lip, and the taste left behind on them is by no means enough to satisfy her.

“Hope you feel like following through on that start,” Morgan purrs, her thumb rubbing along Liberty’s jaw, and then slipping to the nape of her neck again, burying fingers in the thick, heavy waves of hair. She doesn’t need to pull Liberty into the kiss, because Liberty leans in before she has the chance.

The waves wash against the shore, and the clouds remain in place. Liberty couldn’t have planned this any better.


End file.
